Night
by medoriko
Summary: Sometimes the Most Magical things happen at Night. SetoJoey


Hello again lovely yaoi fanatics. This is another Seto/Joey one-shot. I had a dream about this, believe it or not, so I put it into a fic. Cool huh? Well, on with the fic. Oh and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own it… duh…

Night

Seto's Pov

Another long, stressful day at Kaiba Corp. Sometimes I wish that I could throw in the towel and just be free. But I know that Kaiba's aren't quitters, but it doesn't hurt to dream. Besides, what would I say to Mokuba who adores the things I create. Though I don't think he would mind it if he could spend more time with me. Don't get me wrong. I enjoy the essential work of Kaiba Corp… I enjoy making games and things involving Duel Monsters. It's just the long hours I have to put into each and every thing can become tiring. I sigh as I look at the picture frame on my work desk; in its frame was a photo of my lovely Katsuya. That's another good thing about Kaiba Corp; the money I rack in helps me provide for me puppy. He isn't used to having much, and always had to rely on himself. But I swore since the day we got together that I would make sure that he would never have to go without again. Some people would look at our relationship and say that Katsuya is a gold digger and he's only using me because of my status in society. I hate those people… But I know inside that they're wrong. Katsuya never really asks anything of me, except maybe for some time together to talk or to go out to lunch. When it came to money though, he never usually asks me to get him anything. He told me that since he never really had any money, the thought of having it now doesn't really matter that much.

It's a good feeling to know that the love he has for me is genuine. I lean back, closed my eyes, and I try to envision him. He's probably out with Mokuba or something. Gracing the world with his presence. I sometimes can't help but think that he's some sort of angel from heaven. I think about how beautiful he is and it assures me that he is not of the average human. From his golden silky hair, to his equally golden skin… his honey brown eyes that sometimes reflect the rainbow when the light hits it. His full pink lips that somehow takes my breathe away with one smile, all the way down to his sweet personality deep down inside him. I open my eyes and smile a small smile. I think I'll take off from work a bit early today to get ready for tonight. He has no idea what so ever what I've planned for us. I love show he can support me, and hold me down when I need it. Even though he is having a hard time as well. It took him such a long time to admit that his father was abusing him. He had it in his head that he owed that bastard something. It hurt him a little to see his father locked up in Jail, but he knew that it was for the best.

He's currently going to a community college nearby the mansion. When we got together, I managed to get him back on track with school again. It turns out that my puppy is quite intelligent, when giving some effort. Together, he and I planned his future. He said he had always wanted to be an artist. The first time I had visited his apartment; there were many sketches and paintings littering his room. That's when I gave him a little push forward on the idea of being an artist. He is in his junior year of college at Tokyo A &M college (making up name…. oh and A&M means Art and Music FYI .). He's been working extra hard and has been putting his all into his work, and his paintings are perfect. As Roland drives me back to the mansion, my cell rings. "Hiya big brother!" I smile softly at my brother's cheerful personality.

"Are you ready for tonight, don't tell me you're nervous." He says in mock surprise. I ignore my sweaty palms and reply,

"No mokuba I'm not… and I am on my way home. Has Katsuya come home yet?"

"Nope, not yet. But he should be home soon." Mokuba has been helping plan a special dinner for the puppy for the past week or so. I want it to be special. After ending the conversation with Mokuba, the driver pulls up to the Mansion. I go inside and Mokuba comes running down. He assures me that the picnic food is well taking care of, as I was about to go in and check. He pushes me into my room and tells me to find something to wear.

Jou's Pov

I slide into the limo, ready to go home and see Seto. He's been acting real funny lately, but I won't say anything. Maybe he has something planned. Maybe…my thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone. It's Mokuba on the phone for me. He didn't say much, except that I needed to get home and get dressed because Seto has a surprise for me. I knew Seto was planning something. He's always thinking of ways to make me happy. And I do as much as I can in return. I blush as I think of the dragon master… my lover. So many people have misunderstood him. Hell, even I was fooled by his mask. But thankfully, I was able to see past it. He let me in just enough to see what he could be, and I eventually broke through it. He showed me who he REALLY was; a sweet, kind, and gentle man. He wanted to love and be loved in return just like everyone else. Yet, he is so different that other people. I'm honored that he shows his true self to be and his brother, but I wish he would show his true self to the world. But these tings take time, and I will wait until he's ready.

I walk inside the mansion to find it very quite. I walk into the room Seto and I share to see a grinning Mokuba waiting with a large pile of clothes behind him. "M...Mokuba? What are you doing? Where's Seto?" His grin widens as he grabs me.

"Don't worry about me… YOU need to find something to wear. I already told you Seto is expecting you in a few hours. And we need to get ready NOW!" He starts going through the pile, putting it up to my body and either nodding or shaking his head. Ok, this is getting a bit weird. Then of course we started arguing on what I should wear. He found an outfit that Bakura and Malik had given me for my last birthday. It was very… alluring. It was to be worn on a very "special" night, they said as they gave me a wink. I thought I had burned that damned thing… I finally gave in and went to change. I came out and Mokuba was nodding in a satisfied manner. I looked in the mirror and I hoped seto would like this. It was a gold colored spaghetti strapped tank that had slash marks in the middle of the shirt. I tried to pull it down because it showed a large portion of my midsection but Mokuba slapped my hand away saying that I have to wear my bellybutton ring for a nice effect. Whatever… For a bottom, I was wearing VERY short cutoff shorts. They were light blue denim and looked worn out. I put in the bellybutton ring that had a clear captive bead that reflected different colors hanging form it. I put on a pair of black laced army boots that went up to my knees. After brushing my hair, I looked at myself again. "I look ridiculous." Mokuba pushed me towards the door. "You look fabulous. Now let's go." We ended up stopping at the park and Mokuba had pushed me forward telling me to go ahead. It's kind of hard to see considering it's so dark, but I go on in search of Seto. I hear music playing and I stop. I almost didn't hear the gasp that came from my own mouth. We were on a hill that was overlooking the pond. There were candles all over. But they were in little candle dishes so that the grass won't catch fire. And there stood Seto by the tree that overlooked the Lake with a picnic basket in hand. I was speechless.

Seto's Pov

I looked over everything one last time to make sure it was in order. I straightened up blue silk shirt when I heard footsteps. And there in all his glory stood my beautiful puppy. He gasped and took a look around before looking at me. I smiled, sat down, and gestured for him to join me. He walked over, still in a daze, and sat next to me. "Seto, this is… gorgeous." I smile at him. "I wanted to show you how much I appreciate all that you do for me. Plus, we need to spend more time alone together. Don't you agree?" The puppy nodded as I opened up the picnic basket. There were various foods and even some dessert, but nothing to fancy. We fed each other our food, and the puppy giggled at my sour look when he fed me a cherry. He knows I hate them… Time seemed to fly by and the next thing I knew, we were lying next to each other star gazing. There was a comfortable silence; I saw this as the perfect time. I sat up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Seto?" he asked with curiosity.

"Puppy… I love you so much. You know this to be true. We've been together since senior year of high school. In those four years I got to know you and you got to know the true me. And I was so afraid that you wouldn't like the real me, but you did and you make me feel special each and every day." I pull out a black velvet box. I looked at Katsuya again and his eyes were filled with tears, he didn't know what to expect. "I want to be with you forever… Katsuya Jounouchi… my puppy… will you marry me?" I asked as I opened up the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring. Katsuya covered his mouth with is hand in shock. "Oh my God…" he said in some sort of a chant. He wiped his eyes before nodding. "Yes. Yes I'd love to marry you." I was grinning like a madman as I slipped the ring on his finger and pulled him into a kiss. I guess Mokuba was right, some of the most magical things happen at night.

Owari.

The fluff… XX. Lol, I enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. So review please. And flames will be toasted over an open fire. .


End file.
